


Starlight

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith with glass, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Reverso, Shiro - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Just a reverse Sheith. Shooting Shiro and Keith Pilot of the mission.-A friend made the request and I wrote a while ago, so I decided to post. Sorry if it's not such a good and bad story.or:Let's conspire to set fireAll the souls that would die just to feel alive...I will never let you goIf you promise not to disappearNever disappear...Our hopes and expectationsBlack holes and revelationsAll hopes and expectationsBlack holes and revelationsStarlight by Muse.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Me again bringing Fanfics inspired by songs and of poor quality.
> 
> how are you doing? I hope well!!
> 
> This fic was divided into two parts.
> 
> some things about:  
> Keith wears glasses.  
> He, Matt and Pidge are friends. Keith is almost family.  
> Shiro is such a good boy and completely in love with Keith.  
> Keith already has long hair here. Shiro at the beginning is a little shorter than Keith, but at the end he is taller and he loves it.
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry about the mistakes!

Finally, the highly acclaimed day had arrived.

Finally, the cadet would know his idol.

Keith Kogane, the troubled prodigy, gold pilot, dream of the boys and girls of all Garrison, would visit Shiro's office.

And Shiro? Let's say you had your heart in your mouth. After all, if there was someone who admired Kogane too much, that was definitely Shiro.

But what could he do? Texan was a dream, both as a pilot and as a man.

Keith was not the best disciplinary case, he certainly had a lot of barbs with his superiors, and if some of the rumors were true, he was in for a few good ones. But all of that was alongside a pilot and more than exemplary grades.

All the rumors and problems just make the guy hotter in Shiro's eyes. Not that he was the problem student type. The truth was, he was known for being respectful, even a lot.

And here he was, ready to meet the idol.

He knew he was going to see him. But even so, he did not control his nerves. When the worn boots entered the room, with black hair in a low bun and eyes that behind the glasses lenses, which Shiro swore, that reflected a universe of his own, he completely lost his breath.

And that was when, at some point, the eyes turned in his direction and raised an eyebrow. Shiro swore that he would die at that moment.

He was looking at him.

Keith turned to the superior on his side and moved his head to Shiro's side and that's when Shiro heard:

\- Hey cadet, are you feeling well? - Keith asked looking at Shiro who froze for a few seconds, while the whole class looked at him.

\- Y-yes sir ... - He stammered. Finally noticing that he was flushed. Very colored by the way.

\- Well, Kogane, this is our gold student. Get up, Shiro. - Nobody warned you of that. Of course, he knew he was the golden boy. But not that it would be presented to Keith, that way. - He is our best student, in grades and in piloting.

Shiro felt the look of envy burning on his back. And he could have sworn that if James had Leisure eyes, he would have been barbeque right now.

All he got was a nod, while the man asked Shiro to sit down again.

He even tried, but when he saw it, he was already facing the pilot again. Who occasionally commented on something or gave a small smile. And in each of them, he made Shiro's melted ice cream in his own wallet.

When they left Shiro started breathing again and he could still feel James' gaze on him.

In the back of Shiro's mind, a provocation passed, but he kept it to himself.

When they asked for a round in the new simulator, Shiro was excited. After all, he loved flying and hoped the simulators would get at least a little bit of it ... But of course, he was great at anything, but he doubted if we could achieve anything with Keith looking at him.

He spent the whole time nervous, while the others went to the simulator. From time to time, he saw Matt and Keith comment or advise something to the other fellows.

Keith maintained the Bad Boy pose, and just patted the students on the back and said a little advice.

While Matt made exclamations and happy and loud notes, loosening motivations for the future pilots.

Each time he got closer to his turn, Shiro's usual confidence was draining.

Shiro didn't even notice that someone came up and touched his shoulders. When he looked up he got a little fright.

\- Keith? I mean Kogane ... - He started but didn't know what to say.

\- Call me Keith, my friends call me that. - He said smiling a little. His accent sometimes comes out beaten - For everything I heard from you, I didn't expect to see you so nervous, is there a problem?

\- Oh no, that's not it, it's just that, a simulator is easy to handle, but well, there are never pilots like you watching. - Shiro explained in a nervous sigh.

\- Pilots like me? Keith raised an eyebrow, still with his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

\- Yes, I mean, you are the best drivers that Garisson has had, and wow, I'm your fan guy. - Shiro released and it was the turn of a surprised look to cross Keith's eyes.

\- So you mean I have fans out there? - Keith lifted a smile that made Shiro blush a little again.

\- Many to tell the truth ...- Shiro scratched the back of his neck.

\- Good to know ... But the point is that I can tell you not to be nervous, but this is certainly shit advice. - Shiro looked at Keith in disbelief. - If you really are a little bit of what I was told about you, you really don't need to be nervous, just forget about the people around you. - Keith got a little closer - And remember why you chose to be a pilot. Just feel the simulator as if it were really flying, and put on a show. After class I can tell you whether or not I was surprised.

And then he walked away, returning to Matt's side, who soon put an arm around his friend, while he started pointing some students with his face.

Shiro thought about the words and, oddly enough, calmed down a little, but not completely.

When his turn finally came, he received a quick wave from Keith and sat down on the simulator.

Shiro took a deep breath and did what Keith says.

He just let passion guide him and, as always, he was the best.

\- You are stuck. - Shiro heard James grunt.

\- Congratulations Shiro! - His colleagues congratulated him excitedly. Shiro smiled and thanked them.

\- That people, it was nothing. - He said and sought the look of Keith, who kept the classic smile for him.

After that Matt went to him and praised him for his example and said that he certainly hoped to fly with him one day.

Shiro was happy but expected to hear something from Keith who by the way had left at some point along with Iverson.

Shiro tried not to be too disappointed by this. But he could feel the emotion wandering inside his body.

When the visit was over and the class was over, he decided to go to his room. That's when he saw Keith leaning against the Hoverbike, fixing something.

Okay, this was an opportunity to really have a conversation with him. A conversation alone. Well, Shiro couldn't waste it, could he?

Say it to Shiro's nervousness that as soon as he walked with determination towards Keith, he started to think about what he would say.

When he was about to turn around, Keith's eyes fell on him.

There was no more escape. He had to continue, Shiro almost lost his balance when Keith adjusted his glasses and smiled at him.

\- The golden class. - Keith said and again some of the accent came out.

\- Nothing compared or gold pilot. - Shiro said smiling and stood next to Keith who just raised an eyebrow.

\- Oh please, it seems that you do not know the great and great rumors that run wild in this place. I'm only good at piloting, but it looks like you're going way beyond that. - Keith takes his hands in his pockets, without taking his eyes off Shiro.

\- You are the legend not me. - Shiro says a little nervous for all the attention of the eyes on him.

\- If you say. - He shrugs. - But then falling, do you need something?

\- Yes, no, I mean, yes? - Shiro thinks. - I just wanted to talk to you for a while? You know, you are my idol and ...

\- Hey, calm down. - Keith interrupts him. - I'm not a fan of conversation, for you to talk ... I suggest you look for Matt if you want a good conversation. - Shiro did not hold the look of sadness. - But since you're here and we'll see your real talent. - Keith says and looks at Shiro's surprised expression. - You know, a simulator is easy, but nothing compares to the adrenaline of actually flying. It is by putting into action that we will see if you are good or not. - The ordeal touched Shiro who smiled.

\- If you want to see me on the field, you will see. - Shiro said and the realization hit him. - I don't have a Hoverbike.

\- Well that's not a problem, look at one right there. - Keith points. - Some idiot, was stupid enough to leave the key there.

\- We can't steal a motorcycle. - Shiro says a little surprised and Keith looks at him discouraged.

\- Stealing is too strong a word, Mr Right. - Keith says and goes to the bike. - Let's borrow it, whoever the owner is will not even notice that the bike is gone. Trust me. Oh not that you didn't want to go for a walk.

\- Of course I want! - Even though the words came out of his mouth, he was still a little hesitant.

\- Go with mine then. - Keith says when he notices Shiro's doubt, he says and throws his keys at him. - If something happens, which won't, I'll take the blame, don't worry!

Shiro sighed convinced.

\- Okay then, come on. - Shiro says and doesn't waste time getting on the bike.

\- And that's how I like it. - Keith said and jumped on the bike. - Ready there, Cadet?

\- more than ready. - Shiro said when a wave of electricity ran through his body.

The two rode on Hoverbikes and wasted no time heading towards the desert.

They drove for a long time, until they approached a precipice.

\- KEITH? - Shiro shouted through the dust and the short distance they maintained. Shiro braked the Hoverbike by making a maneuver. While watching Keith accelerate further.

Shiro was not sure how the glasses did not fall. But he was still amazed.

The warm air at the end of the day. Keith accelerating even more, the brown leather jacket swaying behind him, his hair fussed, the smile that exuded confidence and happiness and then the jump.

Again Shiro was out of breath as he watched the Hoverbike go down fast and then at the last moment he was still running and picking up dust.

He watched and then wasted no time finding another way to get to Keith.

It seemed like a good thought. Get to Keith.

And that was what he did, he wasn't going to risk Keith's leap right now, but he hoped one day he could do it.

\- I thought thatand you had gone back. - Keith says getting off the bike when Shiro catches up with him.

\- And miss the chance to congratulate you on that? - Shiro says and gets off the bike too, going to Keith who was dusting his glasses and face. - Seriously, you have to teach me.

\- I don't know, you're a little too slow. - Keith jokes.

\- I passed you twice !! - Shiro exclaims upset. - You only won because of that jump!

\- Of course I let you win! - Keith continues to mess with Shiro until he lets out a little laugh. - You're right, I'm just kidding, you're really excellent.

\- Thanks! - Shiro cannot contain happiness.

They are silent for a while, and watch the sun hide in the distance in the canyon so they decide to return to Garrison. Shiro had even forgotten about the borrowed bike and was tense when Keith didn't seem to care much about leaving the bike and going out as if it were his bike.

Keith accompanied Shiro a little closer to the dorms.

\- Well Thanks for that, it was cool and wow, how did I have so much fun ?! - Shiro says in a sigh. - That was incredible, you are incredible!

\- Thank you cadet. - Keith loosens his hair, removing some dust and tying it down again. - I've been thinking and you seem to be much more than I was told. You are a good person and have more than just a potential. It is something that I want to be close to see bloom. - he said and then left.

\- Bye Keith! - Shiro said while the words still hovered in his head.

This was one of the best days of Shiro's life and nothing in the world would make him deny it.

•••

The days passed and Keith kept talking to Shiro and of course, who was Shiro to complain? He collected every moment with Keith.

Especially when Keith was ignoring his superiors and doing something.

We can say that in those moments, a tightness in the chest and a wave of adrenaline always invaded him while his body struggled to concentrate on one thing.

Part of it was in a panic at seeing Keith getting ready. While another happy that Keith trusted him enough to let him see and somehow participate.

Another part was excited by the idea of breaking some rules and hoped Shiro would get carried away. The other conscious one just told him to grab his ass and go back.

He was walking down the halls looking for Keith and Matt.

Until James crosses his path. And they chat.

When they finished, Shiro saw Keith leaning against a wall in front of him, next to Matt who had his arms around his friend.

Anyone who saw them would think they were a couple. A good couple. Beautiful. Keith hates people being around him a lot, but it seems that this rule does not apply to Matt Holt.

Shiro would be lying if he didn't say he was jealous. After all, he realized when his admiration for Keith stopped being just admiration and became something more.

Way beyond that, by the way.

He even asked Matt once, if he and Keith had anything.

The only response he got was a fit of laughter from Matt, until Keith came over and gave him a good slap to see if Matt got himself together.

Well, Shiro decided that he and Keith were not a couple. For your own happiness.

But sometimes, he was still a little jealous.

\- Dude, if it were I would have punched him already. - Keith says as Shiro approaches. - Nothing that a good punch doesn't solve.

\- Hey, why? - he asks confused.

\- He at least is angry with you. - Matt says with a snort, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. - Of course in his place, I would have too. - Keith looks at him doubtfully, as if the subject he was on, hears changed to a very different direction.

Maybe Shiro had a similar expression when Matt snorted and walked away from Keith a little.

\- James was also a fan of Keith, just like you right? Matt asked and Keith continued to look up with a raised eyebrow.

Shiro doubted that James liked Keith as much as Shiro, but he just dropped it and waved.

\- Keith paid attention to him, as he gave to everyone, but you did better. - Keith finally understands. - that surely he is angry, hate or very jealous of you. - Matt finishes while Keith snorts.

\- Of course not! We are friends, not the best, but we are definitely friends. - Shiro says confidently. While Matt lets go of Keith and goes into a fit of laughter.

\- Jesus. – Matt stammered.

\- He's right, Shiro, he certainly doesn't like you. - Keith says and Shiro looks at him. - As I said, put a punch when he starts to fill your patience.

\- No! You are mistaken! We are super friends! - Shiro insists on the mistake while Matt lets out a big sigh between a laugh, Trying to catch his breath.

-Oh pity. Life will slaughter you like that. - Keith says and pats Shiro on the back with a slightly sad but welcoming smile. - Let's wake uplife, before she punches you in the stomach, cuddly.

Shiro blushed at the comforting touch and the nickname. But then Keith's words made sense and he made a face.

Stopping to think ... They were a little right.

Shiro is really a fool.

\- If he messes with you a lot, just call me. - Keith says and starts walking over to Matt who finally calmed down.

\- I can even talk, but he sure would hear Kitty better. - Matt says. - Come on, let's go. - Matt arms Shiro around him. - Let's put that aside and have some fun.

Shiro felt jealous about the nickname, but just let it go.

Keith is just a friend.

But he knows that, deep down, he wished it were something more than that.

•••

The more time passed, the more Keith became attached to Shiro.

The truth is that it was not a big surprise when Keith saw that he was attached to Shiro. After all, Keith didn't have anyone in his life for long, except for the Holts. But it was not the same.

Keith felt different about Shiro. He felt like he had a home after years. And it brought him great relief.

He felt light, as he hadn't felt in a long time.

Every afternoon since walking through the desert in the company of Shiro, since the nights they spent reading physics books and eating Pizza Together in Keith's room.

They spend a lot of time together.

Even in the old cabin that was Keith's father.

These were good times and Keith doubted that he would ever give them up.

But things happened and the routine changes, like Feelings and time itself.

Keberos mission.

It was not only a great opportunity for Keith's own career, but also a great achievement.

The realization of a dream.

A dream he had had since he was just a child.

The stars have been with Keith longer than their father. He listened carefully to the fabricated stories his father told him about his mother. The lady of the stars. Tex said she was there, shining next to them.

And he also said that if it was Keith's dream, he should touch the stars.

And that was what he wanted.

The two years away that were a problem.

He would leave Shiro behind. How many people left him behind. Keith promised that he would not leave him behind. But it was his dream.

He knew that at least once, he should try to do something he really wanted, but for that Shiro would have to stay.

But well, it's not like it's forever, right? He would be back. It was just a mission. He had a gold team and he was a gold driver.

What could go wrong?

He would miss it, but when he returned, he could run after the loss.

He just hoped Takashi would understand.

•••

When he and Keith made that run and then sat down near a canyon, he knew that something was not quite right.

Keith had trouble venting or sharing feelings. Shiro learned this over the days. According to Keith, this was confusing and difficult for him.

And Shiro had realized that Keith was better at stocks. But sometimes, actions always speak more than words.

He noticed that Keith was nervous, but happy. Sometimes it was difficult to know what exactly he was feeling or trying to express.

So he just waited, watching the sunset and the desert wind that carried some mounds of sand.

\- Hey, did you hear about the Keberos mission? Keith finally asked, but didn't look at Shiro.

\- Oh yes, everyone is talking about it, it will be a great expedition. - Shiro agreed. - What about her?

\- They asked me to be the Pilot. Keith turned and looked at Shiro. - And I accepted. - Direct.

\- Owo, this is amazing Keith! - Shiro said excitedly. - It was always your dream, right?

Keith looked at him for a few moments, a little surprised before opening one of the most beautiful smiles Shiro had ever seen.

\- Yes, this is my dream, my big dream. - Keith said. - I didn't expect to be called, I was a little surprised. - Shiro snorted. - Hey!

\- Then I'm the modest one. That was in the face, as I've been saying since we met, you're a star. A hard star to deal with, but still a star. - Shiro laughs when Keith pushes him.

\- I wish I told you before. - Keith admitted after a few moments.

\- Okay Keith, it's not like you have an obligation to tell me everything. - Shiro says, even though his mind was starting to connect other points.

\- You know that now you are my family right? - Keith says and Shiro is silent. - If not, I would like you to know now. You are very important to me.

And you for me. More than you imagine.

\- That's a lot for me, Keith, you're really very important to me too. - Shiro says. - When you go?

\- In a few weeks. - Keith says. - I don't know How many exactly.

\- And for how long? - He doesn't dare look at Keith.

\- Two years. - Shiro tries not to breathe too loudly while swallowing.

And they didn’t bring it up any more.

Shiro wanted to say no, but the mood had gotten a little tense.

•••

The big day had come. It was the farewell day.

Keith had gotten closer after he said he was going on a mission.

He talked more, made jokes and stuff.

Shiro tried not to show it, but he was sad about it. He just didn't want to be selfish. He knew that in Keith's place, he would do the same.

But it was not just that.

It was two years, but there was something more.

Feeling in the throat and chest.

It was a big deal and Shiro couldn't keep it to himself. It was the last meeting, for two years. It was now or never.

When Keith and he were at Keith's hut fixing some things (Shiro promised to take care of the place, as if it were his own), Shiro found a good moment, but couldn't say.

And time was running out and Shiro said nothing.

But before Keith left after the hug they shared and the sweet words, He couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his eyes tightly and released:

\- I love you, Keith! - The words came out too fast and when the silence was too long, Shiro opened his eyes to face a surprised Keith.

Then he smiled and waved Shiro's black bangs.

\- I love you too. - The words warmed Shiro's heart. - You are like a brother to me. - and there goes a bucket of cold water in Shiro's little fire.

He tried, but didn't hold his face when he hugged Keith again. He had to go, they could work it out later, Shiro would have time to process, it was not the best time to discuss what kind of love they felt.

\- I'll come back to you, I promise. - Keith says and kissed his forehead, before leaving without looking back.

Shiro stuck to the promise.

•••

He was in the cabin cleaning, and the TV was on.

That was when the urgent news invaded the screen.

_**Urgent news: Mission Keberos failed.** _

_**Cause: Possible pilot failure.** _

_**Dead data: Matt Holt, Samuel Holt and the pilot, Keith Kogane.** _

That's when Shiro's world collapsed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can ignore the mistakes and enjoy it more than I do.
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Reviews and opinions too! I love to know what you think and it excites me a lot!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @sadness_pudding
> 
> find me on Instagram: @sadness_pudding
> 
> (I usually have more Tweets in Portuguese, but don't bother calling me!)


End file.
